The Space Adventure
by Adazartar
Summary: Join Alex as he explores the unknown universe in this space themed story
1. Chapter 1

Alex woke up early on a fine Sunday morning, wishing he could do something. He was sick of working as an engineer, it didn't seem so bad but he was tired of working as an engineer, he was only fixing simple things and it was so boring. It was twenty-five- hundred so there had to be something to do. ' _Thats it, I can go explore some other planets and get of Earth,'_ Alex thought. ' _Earths getting to hot anyway, we're going to have to abandon it because of global warming,'_ thought Alex. "Well it's decided, I'm going to travel the galaxy," Alex exclaimed. "I mean I should be able to get a good enough ship with the wage I'm on," Alex wondered, "Well it's time to go ship hunting." Alex was in his late forties and was still unmarried and without children, he wasn't the most handsome person, he was just a regular person, with brown hair and a nice fringe. He was tall at six foot three, but was a little skinny only weighing around seventy kilograms. Alex went to the kitchen and put in some toast, waited a couple of minutes, buttered it and sat down. He only had a light breakfast, then he got up had and had a shower, got dressed and was ready to walk out fifteen minutes after his shower. Alex walked out of the door of his American home, hopped in his shiny hovercraft and sped off to find any ship real estate in the area. Alex turned on the navigation system and said cheerfully, "Take me to the finest ship real estate agency in all of America," the navigation responded, "In Washington D.C there is a world class ship agency selling top range explorers, fighters, luxury and motherships," Alex smiled and responded, "Take me there please, this is going to be great." Alex already had in his head how much he was willing to spend. A top range explorer can cost from 'more money than you can think of' to ten billion dollars, a middle range explorer ten billion to five hundred million and a bottom range explorer five hundred million to ten thousand. Alex was going to buy a middle range explorer costing around five billion dollars. It was expensive but very worth it. In less than an hour Alex was at the front door of the ship real estate. He hopped out of his hovercraft excitedly and continued in through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex was very happy at what he saw. Giant mother ships stood like mountains everywhere. Slick, shiny explorers dotted the room and magnificent fighters lit up the room. It was beautiful, everywhere you looked you could see a ship of some sort. Big, small ships everywhere in every color imaginable. It just took Alex's breath away. He walked up to a ship that he liked. He glanced at the priced tag of three billion dollar. ' _Hmmm, it would cost almost all my money to buy this, I think I will ask someone about it,_ ' Alex thought. "Hey, excuse me," Alex said to a worker, "Could you tell me what the benefits are with this ship," the worker replied, "Well this ship is a beauty. It has very good warp travel, with the ability to travel about ten billion light years before running out of warp fuel. It is an explorer and can take a fair few hits from whatever might strike it. Its top speed is light speed of course hitting it as soon as you want it to. The ship has a maximum of about ten million light years before running out of fuel. It also has some weapons like two laser cannons on the sides and an energy beam on the bottom. It is not meant for fighting though but if you get into trouble it will sure supply. The ship also has a very good navigator and computer system built in so it will sure keep you occupied. It has a scanned so you can scan anything you want and it will tell you the details." Alex was stunned at how good this ship seemed, "I'll take it," Alex explained. "Well it's yours for only three billion, which is an amazing price for a beauty like this. There is a full time insurance, supplied by us for another five hundred million." Alex thought about whether he wanted the insurance or not then he decided, "Well, it is a bit costly for me, but I will get the ship and the insurance, so when do I get the ship?" The worker said, "The ships name is 'The Exploration Machine' or 'T.E.M', it may sound not very good but you can change it, and the ship is your right now. All you got to do is give me the money before someone else does," Alex said cheerfully, "Here you go," handing over the money,"The ships name is 'The Galactic Adventurer',"Alex said excitedly. The Galactic Adventurer was a medium sized ship, with a beautiful yellow paint job. It had two red stripes across both side of the ship and a several thrusters at the back. The ship related to a fighter jet used way back in the twenty first century. It had pretty much all the same details to it except the front of the ship was much wider than the jet and the whole ship was about two or three times the size of the fighter jet. In a bare fifteen minutes the ship had been hauled outside and was ready for takeoff. Alex had payed someone to take his hovercraft back home to his garage. Within ten more minutes the ship was fueled up and ready for takeoff. "Leave at you will Alex," The runway man yelled. Alex started the thrusters and a sped up the runway. The seller had told Alex that there was a manual in case he didn't know how to fly it, because Alex had refused to be taught how to fly it because he said he already knew. Alex had already had experience in flying ships, he had been flying them for about twenty years. "LETS GO," Alex yelled, as his ship shot through the runway. The ship sped off at a diagonal angle and was out of the atmosphere in a mere minute. The journey had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

As Alex exited the atmosphere he looked back at Earth. He wasn't sure if he was ever going to return, Alex dreaded Earth but he felt like he was going to miss it. He passed the moon and initiated warp speed, Alex went through the nearby solar systems and checked if any of them had planets with life. ' _That's it'_ Alex thought, "I'm going to a new galaxy," Alex said cheerfully. He located the Andromeda galaxy and launched warp speed, Alex knew that this trip would use up about one fifth of his warp fuel, but it was going to get him into a place less heavily discovered than our milky way. _Zooooommmm,_ Alex had made it to the Andromeda galaxy. He located the nearest planet capable of life, it was a planet much like Earth, but it was much larger, still, not too large that it was incapable of life. Alex initiated warp speed to the planet and, _Zooooommmm,_ Alex had arrived. The planet looked very green from a distance, that was very promising. Alex sped down to the surface and flew over the ocean. ' _I wonder what life is here,'_ Alex thought as he approached the forest like area. The trees were similar to the ones on Earth, they were just larger and the branches seemed more like vines. Alex landed his ship on the shore and hopped out. He had already scanned the atmosphere and it was suitable for humans. The planet felt weird, it felt like it was trembling, Alex heard the sound of water. He turned around to see a gargantuan wave, it was at least five hundred meters tall. Alex opened his mouth in shock and bolted for his ship. He started up the engines and blasted off into the atmosphere to see what would happen with the forest. The wave passed the forest and left no flood. The water had been absorbed by the ground but not so much that it stopped the wave. The tree had stretched due to the vines going so far underground that they didn't get torn up. Alex saw a giant beast in the middle of the forest. It was so big and strong that the wave had even hurt it. The evolution of this planet was remarkable. Everything had grown to live with giant waves passing through the land. The beast lifted it's head and walked towards the ocean. It seemed like a giant bear but was much larger and could swim. The beast's coat resembled that of a bear buts it's head was much wider and had two large back teeth resembling that of a walrus but way thicker and shorter. Alex didn't have time for planets that had giant tsunamis that would kill him instantly, he had to find something more suitable for humans.


End file.
